


The mirror

by J_Forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Forever/pseuds/J_Forever
Summary: Snape has a heart-to-heart talk with Dumbledore in front of the Mirror of Erised.





	The mirror

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
Timeline: Set during “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.  
Summary: Snape has a heart-to-heart talk with Dumbledore in front of the Mirror of Erised. This story won’t follow the canon.  
************

Severus Snape sighed heavily, as he stared at the Mirror of Erised. The mirror was showing the most desperate desire of his heart, a vision which he already knew would appear in front of him when he decided to look at the enchanted mirror.  


“Lily, I love you. I always have and I always will,” the wizard muttered, lowering his head. Lost in his thoughts, he flinched, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Snape cleared his throat and, composing himself, turned around to face Albus Dumbledore. “Are you spying on me, Albus?” he raised an eyebrow.

Dumbledore let out a slight smile. “Never, my friend,” he said, avoiding the mirror. “So, after all those years… your heart is still loyal to her…”

Snape crossed his arms over his chest. “Not a secret, at least not from you…”

“What did the mirror show you exactly?” Dumbledore asked curiously.

“Her… It showed me Lily; she was smiling at me,” Snape quietly confessed.

“Can I ask you another question?” Dumbledore smirked at him.

Snape nodded. “Go ahead!”

“Would you like to forget her?” Dumbledore asked. “I mean, if you could, if it was a matter of choice…”

“No,” a sad smile formed in Snape’s lips. “I love her with all my heart and soul. And yes, I said love… _not loved_ … I still can feel it in my heart after all those years. If I could I would 

save her, but never forget…”

Dumbledore nodded and stood in front of the mirror. “If I could… I would forget… Once I even tried a spell…”

“Love is a magic, a powerful magic between two people. It cannot be erased by spells or potions,” Snape said.

“I learnt it the worst way,” Dumbledore shook his head, as a particular memory buzzed through his head.

"What the mirror is showing to you?" Snape asked.

"Him…" Dumbledore replied. "If I could save him from… evil… My deepest yearning is for something impossible…" he closed his eyes.

Snape nodded. He knew Dumbledore's secrets. _Him_ was a powerful wizard, Gellert Grindelwald. "The mirror is giving us knowledge, my friend… I think it's a pain we both have to live with."

Dumbledore lowered his head. "We can't change the past..."

"No, we can't," Snape rested his hand over his friend's shoulder. "You did the right thing, Albus... You tried everything to help him... But it wasn't your choice. He was responsible for his fate, not you..."

Dumbledore looked at his friend and sighed. "You're a good man, Severus… a good friend…"

"It's our secret," Snape said, a little smile on his face. "I have to go…"

"Goog night, Severus…"

"Good night, Albus…"


End file.
